My Girl
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Maya never thought the phrase "My Girl" could hurt her because they were just words, right? What happens when someone turns those words into something to be afraid of? Joshaya. Lucas/Riley/OC.
1. Chapter One

Hey guys! I'm coming at you with an all new story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning any of my other stories. Before the story starts, I want to send a HUGE thank you to Alwaystoolate because without her this story would not be what it is. It would actually be a completely different story so thank you and you guys should definitely give her shout out in your reviews. Happy birthday to Sabrina!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

"Let's go Bobcats!"

Maya cheered, standing up and clapping. She stopped when she noticed her parents and most of the entire Matthew family's eyes on her. "What?" she asked as she sat back down and her best friend shook her head at her. "They are losing and need some encouragement," she told them, causing some to nod while others just turned their attention back on to the game.

Shawn kept his eyes on Maya, frowning. "What are you doing wearing one of Josh's old jerseys?" he questioned, just now noticing his step daughter's choice of outfit.

"No reason," Maya answered, keeping her eyes straight forward as she watched Josh's team run off the outfield before standing up again. "I'll be back."

"Why does she keep going down there?" Shawn frowned, narrowing his eyes in on his daughter.

"To flirt with Uncle Josh," Auggie answered causing Maya to wince. She never wanted to kill that little boy more than she wanted to kill him in that moment when she heard him answer Shawn's question as she maneuvered her way past everyone. It was no secret her and Josh have been skirting around what was happening between the two for years. After all, he was her first kiss and her prom date but she didn't want their relationship or more like lack of relationship being the topic of discussion. The two as of right now were just friends who were really close and flirted. A lot.

"What?! Maya!"

She chose to pretend she didn't hear their conversation or her Shawn shouting her name. She was thankful her mother told her step father to sit back down and relax as she continued her way down the bleacher and towards the fence where Josh's team was. She saw her favorite player standing not too far from her, practicing his batting.

"You know you are in the ninth inning and you are losing, right?" she shouted catching his attention causing him to smile before jogging over to her.

"You know I'm about to bat?" he pointed out, aiming the bat in her direction as he got closer to her.

"Oh, so, I'm getting a front row seat to you losing the big game for your team, huh?" she grinned, teasing him.

"Wow," Josh chuckled, smiling huge. "Losing the game for my team, huh?"

Maya smiled, nodding. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I think I'm going to hit the game's winning home run."

"Do you?" Maya asked, impressed.

"I do."

"What do you want to bet?"

"Now we are betting?" Josh looked at Maya intrigued.

"Well for someone who was so confident a second ago you don't sound so confident anymore."

"Oh, I'm confident," Josh countered.

"Prove it."

"I'll bet you," he told her, leaning in closer to her.

"Okay. What is your bet?" Maya raised an eyebrow, wishing there wasn't a gate separating them.

Josh pretended to think about it for a moment before looking back at the girl in front of him through the gate. "I bet you if I win you have to let me take you out on a date."

A smile came to Maya's face, "A date?"

Josh nodded.

"And if you don't win?"

"You tell me," he smiled, walking backwards away from her. He started to turn from her but turned back. "And you look good in my jersey," he told her before running off to the dugout.

Maya bit her lip to contain her smile, blushing as she watched him go. She stayed by the fence saying a little prayer when it was finally Josh's turn to bat. She looked up at the scoreboard hoping somehow the score would change but knew it would still say NYU was down by one but now with two outs instead of one. She reminded herself they still had a chance. They had one person on second base and Josh was up to bat. She looked back at Josh and cringed when she saw him swing the bat and miss for a strike.

"Come on, Josh," she murmured to herself.

She watched the pitcher throw the ball again and Josh swing the bat making contact with the ball sending it flying into the air. She held her breath as she watched the ball soar through the air as if it was going in slow motion before finally going in to the stands for a home run. She let out the breath she been holding and smiled when the crowd around her went wild as the announcer yelled Bobcats win over the speaker. She cheered and clapped as she watched Josh run the bases and his team run out on the field to celebrate with him. Soon the crowd swarmed around her and she had to fight through the crowd, knowing she wasn't going to be the only one who wants to congratulate him. She finally sees Josh through the crowd of people as she continues to make her way towards him and yells his name. Josh breaks free from a few of his teammates at the sight of the blonde headed in his direction and starts to make his own way towards her.

"Josh! You did it!" she yelled, smiling, and jumping in to his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifts her off the ground, spinning her around. "You won!"

"I won," Josh grinned, holding her close. "Which means you owe me a date."

Maya's smile grew wider as she pulled away to stare in to his eyes. "You would have got the date even if you loss."

The two stared at each other and began to get lost in each other's eye but were pulled back in to reality when their families came over to congratulate Josh. Josh sat Maya back on the ground and reluctantly let her go to allow his dad and brothers to pull him in to a hug.

Maya took a step back so he could celebrate with his family but the two's eyes never left each other.

"We are going to have a little talk about that little celebration you two just had," Shawn muttered under his breath to Maya as he walked over to congratulate Josh causing her to shake her head and roll her eyes but nothing wiping the smile off of her face.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"You know Boing, this doesn't count as our date."

Maya told him, smiling, as her, Josh and Riley walked in to Topanga's. The three deciding to grab a coffee before going to celebrate Josh's victory with everyone else a little later that night at his favorite restaurant.

"I didn't think it did since we have an audience member," he replied, returning her smile as he held the door open for her. "And I want our first well technically second date if you count your prom to be more special than just coffee," he told her, making her smile go wider.

"Oh boy," Riley muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to have to watch you two flirt while we get our drinks, aren't I?"

Maya glared at her for ruining her and Josh's moment.

"Go sit down," Josh laughed. "I'll order our coffees and don't worry, I know, Riley, you want hot chocolate and not coffee," he stated at his niece before looking at the blonde who was stealing a little piece of his heart more and more every day, "And you want hazelnut creamer with extra sugar in your coffee."

Both girls smiled, nodding as they watched Josh go up to the counter and they grabbed their usual seats.

"Who's that?" Maya frowned, nodding her head towards tall dark-haired boy who caught her attention working at the cash register as she took her seat on the couch.

"Oh, that's the new guy, Carson, my mom just hired him," Riley answered, glancing over in his direction. "You'll probably work some nights with him."

Maya nodded, staring at him for moment. "He looks familiar. Did we go to school with him?"

Riley shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

Maya kept looking at him as her brain tried to rack where she remembered him from. She gave him a small smile when he caught her staring causing her to look away. She shrugged off the thought before looking at her best friend a little mischievous. "He's cute," she commented as Josh sat down next to her with their coffees and Riley's hot chocolate.

"Hmm," Josh frowned, narrowing his eyes in on Maya as he tossed one of his hand up pointing to himself as he handed Riley her drink. "What am I chopped liver?"

"Calm down, Boing, you know you make my eyes hurt in a good way," Maya teased, once they thanked Josh for their drinks causing Riley to roll her eyes and shake her head. "I meant he is cute for Riley," she continued, taking a sip of her coffee.

Riley's eyes went wide, "For me?" she gasped, surprised as she hit her chest as the hot chocolate burned down her throat.

"Yes, you."

Riley began to frantically shake her head as she sat down her hot chocolate on the table.

"You haven't even thought of dating anyone since you and Lucas broke up," Maya got out before Riley could say anything. "And I know I'm not one to talk," she shrugged, knowing she never dated because of the certain boy sitting next to her. "But he's cute," she nodded her head in the direction of the new co-worker causing them to look back at him.

Josh looked over at his niece and could see her hesitation. She wasn't ready to date. She wasn't over the cowboy yet. "So are you guys ready to move out of home and into your dorms?" he asked, changing the subject.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Riley answered, giving her uncle a thank you smile before her glanced over at the new worker. She had to admit Maya was right he was cute but her heart wasn't even close to being ready to let someone else into it. She glanced back at her best friend who was about to answer when a new voice interrupted.

"You know for an all-star you celebrate in a lame way."

The three turned to look at an amused face standing in front of them. Maya was ready to tell the guy off but was cut off by Josh shouting.

"Robbie!"

"Josh!"

The next thing the two girls see is Josh rushing up to hug the dark hair boy who looked to be around his age.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you!"

The girls raise an eyebrow at each other before standing up and going over to where the two boys were causing their attention to turn on them.

"Robbie, you might remember my niece Riley," Josh told him as Riley reached out her hand to shake his, telling him it was nice to see him again. "And this is Maya," he smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder, his eyes shining as he directed his attention to the blonde girl next to him. "Maya, this is one of my best friends from Philly, Robbie."

Robbie smiled when his eyes landed on the blonde. He held his hand out for her to shake, "Maya, it's nice to meet you."

Maya returned his smile, shaking his hand. She glanced over at Josh who gave her a small smile.

"You should join us," Riley offered as the four sat down and Josh and Robbie caught up on a few things before they realized it was time to meet up with everyone.

Maya collected their empty cups, taking them up to the counter when she felt a chill run down her spine as if someone was watching her every move. She turned around, her eyes glancing around the restaurant at a couple holding hands gazing into each other's eyes to a teenage boy wearing a green hoodie who looked to be around her age sitting alone but was consumed by what was on his laptop before her eyes found Josh. Riley and Robbie were now at the door waiting for her so she shook off the feeling before heading over to her friends ready to celebrate her favorite baseball player's huge victory.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts and let me know if I should continue this or not. Please don't forget to in your reviews to give a big shout out to Alwaystoolate. Feel free to pm if you would like to talk about this story or any of my other stories or just to chat. Until next timexoxo.**


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for all of the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm blown away. I'm sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter Two**

"Are you excited for your first date with Josh?"

Maya heard her best friend's voice ask through her cellphone's speaker as it lied on her vanity not far from her. She smiled as the excitement ran through her body, wrapping a piece of her hair around her curling wand before answering, "Excited is an understatement but technically this isn't-" she began but stopped herself as she dropped the piece of hair. She glanced over at her cellphone as if she was looking at her best friend instead of just her phone. "You know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter he was my prom date or if we got coupled up because everyone else was a couple, or we chose to be coupled up because we wanted to or whatever it may have been because this feels different. It is different. This date..."

"Could be the beginning of your someday?"

Maya found herself slowly nodding, smiling at the thought before remembering her best friend couldn't see her. "I don't want to get ahead of myself just in case it's not," she ran her fingers through her hair to loosen up some of her curls. "But I do feel that way. I feel like Josh and I are finally in a good place where everything is lined up for us to be together. We've waited for this for so long because things were always in the way and it wasn't the right time but now there is nothing stopping us."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Are you?" Maya asked, teasing. "Because this could be the beginning of me becoming your aunt in what I hope is that not so far future."

"Oh God, don't remind me."

Maya laughed and could see her best friend rolling her eyes through the phone.

"But I am happy for you. I know you've been waiting on this moment for a long time."

Maya smiled. "Thank you," she said, more serious than she meant to because deep down she knew if Riley didn't approve she would have to give up someone she was hoping and wanted a future with. "So, how are things going between you and Carson?" she changed the subject not wanting to get to emotional.

"Oh! My! God!"

Maya bit her lip to stop her laughter and once again could see her best friend rolling her eyes at her.

"Nothing. He is just our co-worker."

"But he is nice?"

"He is-"

"To look at," Maya added, knowing she was driving her best friend up the wall as she put the final touches on her for her date. She finally got to work with Carson the other night getting a close look at their new co-worker. He was shy but charming and easy going once you were around him for a bit and not to mention he was very handsome, but he was no Josh. Josh was the total package and more. She waited for her best friend to admit the obvious when it came to Carson.

"He is."

A huge smile came to Maya's face. "I knew it-"

"I'm hanging up because we are not talking about my love life or lack of love life. Have fun on your date with Josh and behave yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do and make sure you call me after your date so you can tell me all about it."

It was Maya's turn to roll her eyes at the mention of behaving. "Yes, mother. I'll talk to you later," she finished up her conversation in time to see her step-father standing in her doorway through her mirror.

"So when is little tiny baby boy Matthews coming?"

Maya frowned as she turned to face him. "Little tiny baby boy Matthews?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow at Shawn.

Shawn folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah."

"You mean Josh?"

"Yeah, whatever his name is."

Maya laughed again, shaking her head. "Shawn, you're not really going to go all overprotective dad now are you?"

"Overprotective?"

"It's Josh."

"Who is a boy."

Maya shook her head again with a huge smile, staring at Shawn before getting up and hugging him. "Thank you for being a good dad but I think you and I both know Josh is a good guy but if it makes you feel better I can pretend to date a bad boy while secretly dating Josh."

Katy popped her head in her daughter's door, "Josh is here."

Maya smiled and started to make her way into the living room to only be stopped by Shawn who held his hand out to block her way.

"First I get to talk to-"

"Shawn," Maya warned.

"Maya," Shawn used her same tone. "It is my right to talk to the little tiny baby boy."

Maya looked over in her mom's direction who gave her a sympathetic look before the two follow in behind Shawn.

"What's up little tiny baby boy Matthews?"

Maya wanted to die of embarrassment at the look on Josh's questioning face as he looked from Shawn to her but she shrugged, shaking her head.

Josh cleared his throat, "Hmm, not too much-," he answered unsure.

"Good, now have a seat," Shawn ordered, cutting him off as he gestured towards the love seat and took a seat on the chair across from it. "Because I would like to get to know the guy who thinks he is good enough to date my daughter."

Josh frowned, taken aback, "I think you already know me. You've known since the day I was born-"

"Yea. Yea, I know the you that is like a little brother to me who I gave awful information to and if you try to use that information on my daughte-"

Shawn was cut off my Katy clearing her throat and Josh shaking his head as he held up his pointer finger to Maya's wide eye glare. "Anyway," he began again. "I want to know the you that wants to date my daughter. Now sit back and get comfortable because we may be here for a while."

Josh looked reluctant and confused but took a seat like instructed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the same guy whether I'm dating Maya and I would never-"

"So, do you plan on being respectful with my daughter?" Shawn cut the younger man off again.

Josh looked over at Maya as to ask if Shawn is being for real. Maya shrugged, slightly shaking her head before he looked back over at Shawn. "Yes, Shawn, of cours-"

"Sir. That's yes sir to you," Shawn corrected causing Josh to roll his eyes and Maya's eyes to go wide before she continued to glare at her step-father.

"Yes, sir," Josh corrected himself. "Is that better?"

"Much better and don't be a smart ass. Now, get comfy because you look tense and I told you I have a lot of questions to ask to see if you are good enough to date my daughter."

Josh did as he was instructed and thought he might as well get this over because Shawn was not going to let it go until he had his fun. He continued to answer all of Shawn's questions with "Yes, Sir" and he sighed after answering what had to be the hundredth question.

"Yes, Sir."

"So, do you plan on taking my daughter back to your apartment?

"Yes, Sir-"

"Ah ha!-"

"Wait! What?"

"-I caught you!"

"You tricked me."

"I didn't trick you-"

Maya found it was her time to finally put an end to this. "Shawn! I think you have asked Josh enough questions already. We are leaving."

"Did you just hear what he admitted?"

"You asked him a thousand questions and had him answer "Yes sir" to every single one of them. I think we all stopped paying attention after question one-hundred and one. Now, Josh and I are leaving. You've wasted enough of our time," she said, standing up and grabbing Josh's hand to lead him out before Shawn could stop them.

"Have fun!" Katy told them as she watched her daughter leave with her date.

"Not too much fun!" Shawn shouted after them. "And I'll be waiting right here for you to come home!"

Katy looked over at her husband, not being able to contain her laughter. "You're too much and don't even think about trying to stalk them," she warned leaving Shawn to pout on the couch.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Vanilla ice-cream is your favorite?"

Maya narrowed her eyes in on the boy next to her at the tone of his voice as the two were walking through the streets of New York towards her home. "What's wrong with vanilla ice-cream?"

"It's boring."

Maya's mouth dropped opened, and she stopped in front of him. "Are you calling me boring?"

"Well, I mean, your favorite ice-cream is boring, so..." Josh shrugged, smirking as he took a sip of his milkshake.

Maya's mouth dropped open even further as she rested a hand on her hip while her pointer finger went to poke him in the chest. "Just so you know vanilla ice-cream is not boring-"

"But it is," Josh cut her off, laughing.

"It is not. You put amazing toppings on it then it's a game changer."

"The toppings are the amazing part. Vanilla ice-cream itself is boring."

Maya glared. "But the amazing toppings start with the vanilla ice-cream and soft-served vanilla ice-cream is the best with or without toppings."

"No, that would be swirl."

Maya chuckled, shaking her head as the two continued to walk. "You are lucky I like you."

"You like me?" Josh asked, holding a hand over his heart.

Maya smiled, playfully rolling her as the two continued through the streets of New York. Tonight had been perfect. A complete dream, and she didn't want it to end as they started to get closer to her home. "Yeah, I like you," she finally confirmed, hoping her cheeks weren't bright red like she knew they most likely were.

"Good, because I like you too," Josh said more seriously, staring into her eyes.

Maya's smile grew wider, and she let the moment sink in a little before speaking again. "Josh, I'm happy we didn't jump in. No matter how much I wanted to-"

"We wanted to. No matter how much we wanted to," Josh corrected, making Maya's cheeks go redder.

"We wanted to," she corrected herself, biting her lip. "We let this come to us."

Josh nodded, holding onto her gaze as the two came to a stop a short distance from her place. "I like what is happening between us."

Maya pressed her lips together trying to hide her smile. "I like what is happening between us too."

"And I really would like to see where this goes."

"Me too," Maya agreed, smiling.

Josh returned her smile, holding his hand out for her to take.

Maya glanced down at his hand before looking back up into his gorgeous blue eyes she wants to stare into forever and happily put her hand into his and he laced their fingers together as the two continued the final steps to her apartment.

"Call me as soon as you get back to your place?" Maya told him as the two stopped in front of her door.

"Will do," Josh promised, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Gorgeous."

"Goodnight Boing."

Josh smiled, watching her go in before walking home with a huge smile on his face.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much. I know I've always been more of one of the slower updaters, but lately, I've been feeling really discourage and not wanting to write due to the lack of reviews on "Coming Home". It is by far my favorite story to write, so I really would love if you guys would go and show it some love. I know it's not what everyone loves to read but I would really appreciate it if you give it a try. Feel free to send me a pm if you would like to chat. Until next time xoxo.**


	3. Chapter Three

I'm really sorry it took so long to update again. I feel like I'm broken record. I'm still struggling some to write and stay inspired but I'm really trying and your nice words definitely keep me wanting to keep trying. I still love Joshaya with all of my heart and want them to live on and not keep slowly fading like they are which makes me really sad so let's all try to keep them going any way you can. Whether it is trying to write a story for the first time. You can start with a one shot like I did if you are nervous to post a full length story or break out and read a story you wouldn't normally read. Let's all try to keep this fandom going any way we can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three**

"This is going to be a thing now, isn't it?"

Riley gestured towards their connected hands as she questioned them from her spot at the counter when Josh and Maya walked into Topanga's. The two no longer hiding their affection for each other.

"Oh yeah, it's a thing now," Maya confirmed, holding their hands up.

"So get use to it, niece," Josh added, smiling down at the blonde as she beamed back up at him.

"Please don't be nauseating."

"We'll try," Maya shrugged, causing Riley to groan and roll her eyes. "But no promises," she smirked, teasingly, as her and Josh grabbed their usual seats.

Riley playfully glared in their direction before continuing to clean up while stealing glances at the new couple.

"Did she steal him away from you?"

Riley jumped at the new voice behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Carson who was taking in the scene.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Carson apologized, feeling bad he startled her.

"It's okay," Riley smiled, resting her hand on her heart before turning to face her co-worker. "I didn't know you were still here. I thought your shift ended? And steal him away?" she questioned.

"It did. I was just finishing somethings up in the back," he answered. "And yeah, steal him away," he nodded his head in the direction of Maya and Josh.

It was then Riley caught on to what he was implying causing her to burst out laughing and a very confused look to come over Carson's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh in your face but it's more like my uncle is going to steal my best friend away from me."

The confused look didn't leave Carson's face as he looked over in the direction of his blonde co-worker sitting next to a guy who couldn't be no older than a couple of years than him back to his brunette co-worker, "Uncle?"

"Yeah," Riley laughed. "The guy over there next to Maya is my uncle, Josh, and I guess you can call him her boyfriend."

Carson raised an eyebrow. "That's your uncle?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, Josh is my uncle who is three years older than me and those two just started dating so my best friend is dating my uncle."

Carson looked back over at the two. "Wow."

"Yeah, tell me about it, but they are cute, and they make each other happy so who am I to stand in their way?"

It was Carson turn to nod as he walked over to lean against the counter next to Riley. "So, what about you? If Maya is dating your uncle...are you...?"

Riley smiled, feeling her cheeks start to turn red being asked about her love life by a guy, "I'm not dating anyone."

Carson returned her smile, nodding. "Good to know," he said, staring in to her eyes. "So, how about I wait around until after your shift, and we can grab some coffee?"

Riley was sure her cheeks were as red as a tomato by now, and she felt her heart start to beat faster but decided to decline. "I'm actually meeting my parents for dinner afterwards."

"Then, I guess, I'll have to wait around for another time."

Riley blushed deeper if it was possible at the flirtation in his voice, biting her lip as she watched him walk to the back. She knew her heart still wasn't over Lucas but maybe it was time to start moving on. After all, it was Lucas who was the one to end their relationship. He wanted to be free with a fresh start for college. He was the one who wanted to go out in the world and see what else was out there, and if they were right for each other they would find their way back to each other. Maybe it was time for her to see what the fresh start held for her too.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"I really don't want to go back to Philly. It's been a blast here the past two weeks and I can see why you love it up here."

Maya smiled at a pouting Robbie. He had joined the two for a quick coffee before his journey back to Philadelphia. She enjoyed trying to get to know the guy who meant a lot to Josh back at home.

"Then don't," Josh said, surprising both Maya and Robbie.

Maya raised an eyebrow as Robbie frowned and leaned in closer, "Don't?"

"Yeah, you can stay with me in my extra bedroom," Josh shrugged wrapping his arm around Maya's shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude-"

"You're not intruding," Josh cut him off, laughing. "I'm offering."

Robbie glanced over at Maya before looking back at his best friend. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I won't be around as much due to work and classes starting back up but you are more than welcome to stay."

Robbie remained quiet for a moment before a huge smile came to his face, and he nodded, "Alright, I'll stay," he agreed before the two best friends cheered and hug.

A small smile came to Maya's face as she watched the two until something else caught her attention. She saw a painful looking Lucas standing still in the entrance, staring straight ahead with a look of regret on his face. Almost as if he had been punched in the gut. She followed his eyes to see a smiling and laughing Riley and Carson before she looked back over in Lucas's direction to see the back of his head as he walked out.

"Blondie, I hope you don't mind."

At the sound of Robbie's voice, Maya forced herself to look from Lucas to both Robbie and Josh's waiting eyes. She forced a smile, shaking her head, "Why would I mind?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you are going to be seeing a lot of me."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Robbie laughed, taking the last gulp of his coffee. "I should get on the road."

"Yeah, I gotta walk this one home," Josh nodded his towards the blonde next to him as the three stood up to say their goodbyes.

"I'll be back up in couple days?"

"Sounds like a plan," Josh agreed.

Maya watched the two do their secret handshake and say bye before she gave a small wave and smile to Robbie as he left.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"And here is your stop," Josh said, as the two stopped in front of her door.

The walk to her place was way too short for Maya's liking. She wasn't ready to say bye just yet as the two stopped in front of her door. She held his hand, pouting her lip out causing Josh to chuckled, "I'm not ready to say goodnight."

"Same."

"Good," Maya smirked, pulling him closer to her as she leaned back against the wall across from her apartment.

Josh returned her smile. He took a quick glance at the door before looking back down at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Maya's smile grew wider as she stared up in to his deep blue eyes, "No one is stopping you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Josh grinned before bending down to capture her lips with his.

The sound of her apartment door opening pulled the couple apart.

Maya pouted at the sight of her step-father standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded across his chest.

"Thanks for walking her home."

"Hmm, yeah, it was no problem," Josh said, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

The three stood in the hallway silently for a moment before Shawn cleared his throat.

"Goodnight little tiny baby boy Matthews."

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

 _"Your dad is never going to trust me."_

Maya smiled at Josh's voice as she laid on her bed, sketching. She placed her phone on speakerphone and laid it next to her on her bed as she continued to sketch. "Don't worry he has taken some notes from Cory, but he'll let them go. Shawn loves you."

 _"I wouldn't count on it, especially after tonight. If looks could kill I would be dead."_

"Then it is a good thing looks can't kill because I would miss you."

 _"Would you?"_

Maya smiled, "Yeah I would," she admitted.

 _"Good to know."_

Maya laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

She smiled at the creaking outside of her window, "And speaking of missing. Are you outside of window on my fire escape trying to surprise me because you missed that much? You should be more quiet, you know?"

 _"What? I'm not outside of your window. I'm unlocking my front door as we speak."_

The smile wiped off of Maya's face as she dropped her pencil. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she heard another creak. She swallowed, staring in the direction of her window.

 _"Is someone outside of your window?"_

Maya heard Josh's question, but she remained quiet as she tried to listen for any noise.

 _"Maya! If someone is outside of your window get out of your room and call the cops."_

She slowly got up off of her bed and started to walk towards her window, ignoring Josh's voice. She closed her eyes for a quick moment saying a little prayer before lifting back her curtain and sighed in relief. "No one is at my window," she told him, opening her window and peeking out to see if anyone was on her fire escape before shutting and locking it. "I think it's just my anxiety in overdrive right now, making me have crazy thoughts and hearing things that aren't there."

She heard Josh let out his own breath of relief.

 _"It's understandable. You're about to take a huge step in life."_

"Yeah," Maya agreed, quietly, as she tried to shrug off the fear she felt moments before and enjoy her conversation with Josh.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya lied in her bed, staring up at the ceiling a short time later. She kept taking glances over at her window, still creep out from a little earlier. She rolled over to face her wall. She knew she was being silly. No one was out there. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep when she heard it again.

She snapped up, staring at her window. She grabbed her phone as she heard the tapping on her window. She swallowed before jumping at her phone vibrating in her hands. She glanced down reading the notification from Josh before closing her eyes in relief. She quietly made her way over to her window opening.

"Josh! What are you-"

"Shhh," Josh held his pointer finger of his lips, silencing her.

Maya stepped back so Josh could climb through her window.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he told her, softly. "I know you were freaked out earlier."

Maya couldn't help the smile on her face as she felt her heart going from terrified moments ago to melting and the warm feeling rushing through her body. She took the couple of steps to wrap her arms around his neck. Her smile grew as she felt him wrap his arms around her and knowing she would never feel safer anywhere else than his arms.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts and anything you would like to see in this story. Obviously, I do have a plot line but if I can work it in there I will. Feel free to pm me if you would like to chat about this story which I love to hear from you or anything else. Until next timexoxo.**


	4. Chapter Four

I know it's been forever, and I'm so sorry. I originally wrote Chapter Four forever ago before I got all caught up in Joshaya Appreciation Week and somehow my chapter didn't save and I loss it. I've been upset about it since. I know you don't want to keep reading my excuse so I'll quit and let you read the chapter, but make sure you **please read the** **author's note at the end**. It's really important about the future of this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter Four**

"Here's the last of your stuff."

Maya smiled as Shawn dropped the final box on her bed. The two were moving her into her dorm. She was a little sad and disappointed her mom couldn't be there for her big day, but Katy got a part as an extra on "Blue Bloods" and filming was today, and there was no way Maya was letting her miss that opportunity. She instantly started to empty the box as Shawn took a look around her dorm room.

"I can't say this enough, but I'm happy if you're not living at home you are living in a dorm and not at your boyfriend's apartment."

Maya's mouth dropped, appalled, as she stopped folding the sweater in her hands, "We have not been dating long enough to live together."

Shawn narrowed his eyes in on Maya as she placed the sweater in one of her drawer, thankful to hear those words come out of her mouth. "True," he agreed. "But I have eyes and I know this little relationship you have with little baby boy Matthews has been years in the making so knowing you are in a dorm with a roommate make this Papa right here one happy Papa."

Maya couldn't help the smile that came to her face, but she still managed to roll her eyes and shake her head at him. She decided in that moment to not let Shawn know she had met her roommate, Elizabeth, earlier that day, and while Elizabeth seemed nice and someone she might have been good friends with Elizabeth let her know she wouldn't be around much because she would be living with her boyfriend off campus, but didn't want her parents to know she was living with her boyfriend so instead she is lying to her parents and saying she is living here letting Maya know she would pretty much have the room to herself.

"So when do I get to meet your roommate?"

Maya looked over at Shawn, wondering if he could read her mind. "I'm not sure," she shrugged. "But you are not sticking around just to meet her."

"Is that how you are going to treat your father?" he asked her, teasingly.

"Yes," Maya answered, giving him a look.

"Okay," Shawn held his hands up in defeat. "I know, I know, I have to let you grow up."

"You do," Maya agreed, grinning. "Maybe next time you'll get to meet her," she told him, giving him false hope.

"Oh, so, you are saying you are going to let your father and mother visit you?"

"Maybe," Maya shrugged, before smiling huge.

"I'll take it," he smiled. "Can you believe this is your new home?"

Maya looked over at Shawn as he took Maya's dorm room in and a mischievous look came upon her face. "No, this isn't my home," she told him getting to look over at her. "My new home is Josh's apartment," she grinned.

"Funny," Shawn said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought so," she smirked, before getting serious. "But no, my home is with you and mom," she told him causing another huge smile on her father's face.

"And you are always welcomed back."

Maya returned his smile.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around and help you unpack."

Maya gave him a small smile. "Thank you, but I think I can handle it."

"Alright," Shawn breathed out, taking one last look around. "If you need anything don't be scared to call. You know me and your mother are here for you."

Maya nodded, giving Shawn one last hug before he left her alone.

Maya took in a deep breath as she glanced around her dorm room. This was it. She was going to the college she always wanted to go to while dating the guy she always dreamed of. The only thing missing in her room at the moment was her best friend. Riley had decided to go to Columbia. At first she would be lying if she said she wasn't upset, but then she try to look on the bright side that at least Riley was still in the city. She had everything she needed and wanted in life at the moment and this was the beginning of the next chapter of her life. It couldn't be a better start.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya hesitantly walked into her first class. She was hoping the first day jitters would go away with her being out of high school and she could walk in a confident woman instead of the loss freshmen she was. It didn't help, she tossed and turned all night last night and huge part of her wished she had chose to live at home instead of a dorm. It wasn't until she finally caved in and called Josh, before she was able to fall asleep listening to his soothing voice. She nervously looked around the classroom surprisingly being one of the first ones there, and she was not sure what to do with herself. She took a seat up front and began to doodle in her notebook as other students started to come in. She didn't know how long she had been doodling, but a question from a just anxious sounding voice as her's caught her attention.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope," she popped the last syllable. "It's all your's" she answered, giving him a small nod and smile for him to take the seat next to her before the dark hair boy happily sat down.

"Nice drawing," he commented on as he got comfortable.

Maya blushed, embarrassed at being caught doodling little nothings. "Thanks," she gave him a small smile anyway as she closed her notebook.

"Wyatt."

She looked over to see him holding his hand out. "I'm-" she began, shaking his hand.

"Maya," he cut her off surprising her and shocking himself.

Both of their eyes were wide as she dropped his hand and a chill ran down her spine. She wondered how he knew her name when she was sure she had never met him before this moment.

"I know you from Topanga's," he began to explain himself, nervously, as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his green hoodie. "I mean I-I go in there a lot and you work there, and I've heard other people say your name. It's just I'm-I'm new to the city-I'm from Ohio. Topanga's reminds me of home. I go there because I don't know anyone and it's a comfortable place and reminds me of home. I-I don't stalk you."

Maya nodded, shaking off the uneasiness, giving him a small smile as she could sense his nervousness when he continued to ramble on. "I didn't say you did," she laughed. "I do work there and I think it's a good thing you are comfortable at Topanga's. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you as one of our costumers."

"It's okay," he shrugged off her apology. "I normally sit in the brown haired girl's section."

Maya nodded, instantly knowing he was talking about Riley. "So, your from Ohio? How are you liking New York?" she began making small talk, getting to know the guy next to her. She found herself laughing and enjoying his company as the class went on. She was just happy to find what she hope would be a good friend on her first day. She couldn't help but think another great start in the next chapter of her life.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya walked into Topanga's after officially finishing her first week at NYU. She smiled at seeing her best friend sitting in a booth in the corner with her books already spread out. She felt like it had been a lifetime since she got to her best friend

"How much have you missed me?" Maya asked as she flopped down in the seat across from her best friend who was sitting in a booth with her books scattered in front of her.

"Too much, Peaches."

"I missed you too. Going to classes is not the same not seeing your beautiful face everyday."

"Same! What were we thinking not going to the same college?"

Maya frowned, shrugging. "I don't know you tell me?"

Riley groaned, pouting out her lips. "I know. I know. That is on me, so, how is NYU? Have replaced me with a new best friend?"

Maya chuckled, shaking her head. "No, you are irreplaceable, but it's been great. I love my classes and thankfully I'm settling in to living in my door room. One of my professor actually picked one of my art pieces to show in exhibit next Friday which will you please come?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Maya smiled. "I also I made a new friend-"

"So you did replace me already?" Riley accused, narrowing her eyes in.

"No, I didn't replace you. His-"

"His?" Riley cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, his," Maya said, emphasizing the second word as she rolled her eyes. "His name is Wyatt and you know it is nothing like that. I only have eyes for Josh."

"Oh, trust me, I know and so does everyone else who knows you."

Maya pouted out her lips and could feel her cheeks turn red, but quickly tried to shrug it off and continue with her conversation. "But, Wyatt is nice and is awesome to be around. We have a lot of the same classes so it was good to know someone walking in those classes. At first he was really nervous around me and rambled about nothing but once he started to relax we really hit it off," she laughed thinking about their first encounter. "What about you? And Columbia?"

Riley shrugged, and Maya could see right away her best friend was having a hard time and her heart broke for her. "It's not the same. I miss you and everyone."

Maya gave Riley a sympathy look. "It's just still new and we have to get use to it."

Riley nodded. "At least we are together right now."

Maya sighed as she looked at the time wishing she could sit and talk to her best friend longer. "If only I didn't have to work in two minutes this reunion could be longer."

"So, is that your nice way of saying you are leaving me again?"

Maya looked at Riley appalled before narrowing her eyes in, "I would never leave you."

"Hmm, pretty sure you did two summers ago," Riley pointed out.

Maya chuckled, "I did not leave you. I went to summer camp."

"Yeah for two whole months leaving me all alone."

"Oh my God, you are such a drama queen I did not leave you alone you had everyone else."

Riley raised her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure you did."

"I did not."

"If it makes you feel better about yourself than okay you didn't."

Maya laughed shaking her head at her best friends. It was moments like this that made her really miss her best friend the past week. She caught Carson out the corner of her eye looking over in their direction. "Carson is staring at you."

Riley glared, before glancing over. "Stop, he is not. He is wondering when you are going to go over there and do your job instead of just sitting and talking."

"Whatever," Maya grinned, knowing part of it was probably true. "I'm going right now. okay? We will talk later?"

"Definitely."

Maya returned her best friend's smile before making her way to behind the counter and getting started on her shift.

"Hey, she greeted Carson. She watched as he gave her a small smile and nod.

"You know," she began, catching Carson's attention again as she tied her apron around her waist. "Riley could use a friend."

Carson frowned, turning to completely face Maya as she rearranged the coffee cups.

"You don't have to stay in the co-worker status."

"I've tried," Carson told her. "I asked her to grab coffee and she turned me down."

"That's because she is not ready to date yet. She had a really tough breakup with her ex-boyfriend who she thought was the one. She thought they would have same love story as her parents, but instead he ended right after graduation on her, because he wanted to see what else was out there."

"What a dumb ass."

Maya chuckled, "Yeah, Riley is the best," she agreed as she began to make her best friend's coffee just the way she liked it. "Her heart is a little guarded right now. You need to break the co-worker status work on your friendship and then see what happens."

Carson nodded, giving Maya a huge smile as she handed him the cup and nodded her head towards her best friend. "Thanks."

Maya returned his huge smile, "No problem."

Maya bit her lip as she watched Carson walk over to Riley and take a seat. She watched the two begin to talk and laugh. She hope this was the beginning of a good start in the next chapter for Riley.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"You can head out."

Carson looked over his shoulder as he finished washing a plate. "Are you sure?"

Maya nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, Josh should be getting here any second. I can finish closing up by myself and I think a certain brunette out there can use someone to walk her to her dorm."

Both peaked out the kitchen door to see Riley standing up while packing the last of her things, before starting towards the door.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes, I'm sure," she cut him off, sharply, but laughing. "Go catch up with her," she ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Okay. Okay," he smiled, drying his hands. "I'll see you later," he told her. before gathering his thing and getting out the door.

Maya watched him leave, before turning to hurry and finish up, before Josh got there. She finished putting the last chair up just in time to see Josh come through the door.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile, walking over and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm," Maya nodded, grabbing her stuff before closing up and locking the door. "So, how is Robbie settling in?" she questioned, knowing he was fully moved in. She wrapped her arms around Josh's waist as the two started their way towards her dorm.

Josh smiled down at Maya, loving she was wrapped his arm and wanted to know about his best friend. "Good. He finally got his stuff all moved in a few days ago and today he wanted to explore New York by himself and go job hunting. He wasn't back before I left, so I didn't get to ask him how it went."

The two stopped to grab some tacos from a food truck not far from NYU. Maya waited off to the side, surprised by how deserted it was as her boyfriend got their order. She smiled as he held their order up and the two started to continue the rest of the walk to her dorm when she felt a chill runs through her body causing her to snapped around to look behind her.

"What?" Josh lightly chuckled, confused at the change in Maya's demeanor when he looked back and saw nothing.

Maya continued to look around, before looking up at her confused boyfriend. She shook her head, "Nothing," she answered, forcing a smile as she wrapped her arms back around Josh, knowing she would feel safe again. She shook off the feeling that she had slowly been feeling more and more lately, knowing she was just being crazy paranoid and no one was following behind them. "Let's just go," she told him, beginning to head towards her dorm again, forcing herself to keep looking forward and not to look back.

 **Once again I'm so sorry it took me so long! Please leave review with your thoughts and this is really important if I should continue this or not! I'm going through my stories and I'm going to start wrapping up a couple of them and when it comes to "My Girl" and "All We Have Is Love" I need to know if people want me to continue to write them or delete them and start a new story instead of wasting my time on them when I can be writing something you like. I want to write stories people want to read, so if I don't get enough reviews for this story and on the next chapter of "All We Have Is Love", I'm unfortunately going to be deleting them so if you like this story and want me to continue writing it please leave a review with your thoughts and if you haven't checked out the sequel to "Run and Hide" called "All We Have Is Love" please go and check that out and show it some love. If you would like to chat about this story or another story or just chat feel free to send me a pm. Until next timexoxo.**


	5. Chapter Five

I'm sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter Five**

"Coming!"

Maya shouted over her shoulder as she heard knocking on her dorm's door. She gave herself one last glance, biting her lip as she took in her long blonde curls, black lace dress and red lip. She wanted to make Josh's jaw drops when he sees her, and she was pretty sure it would. Tonight was her big night. One of her art pieces was going to be out on full display and she would get to show off her handsome boyfriend. She made sure she had no lipstick on her teeth before making her way over to her door.

She gasped, stepping back, shocked at the boy who was standing in front of her dressed to impress.

"Robby?" she breathed out in confusion.

"Josh is running late, so he texted me telling me he tried to reach out to you, but you weren't answering his texts or calls, so he sent me here to pick you up so you didn't have to show up alone," he told her."

Maya felt her heart drop at the mention of Josh running late, but she quickly composed herself, glancing over at her phone before nodding. "Come in," she told him, moving aside allowing him to step in. "You didn't have to do that," she told him as she closed her door.

"Oh no, it's fine," he shrugged off. "It all my pleasure," he gave her a huge smile as he looked her up and down, taking in her appearance.

Maya swallowed, giving him a small hesitant smile before walking over to grab her earrings from her desk. "I'm almost ready. Let me just grab a few things and my purse and we can head out."

"No rush," he told her, hopping up on her roommate's unused bed. "You look beautiful by the way."

Maya looked over her shoulder, watching him for a moment feeling a little weird at the fact he was in her room and complimenting her, but she brushed it off and thanked him before hurrying to grab her things so they could get out of there as quickly as possible. She picked up her phone relived to see she did in fact some how in fact miss two calls and texts from Josh. "Ready?"

Robbie nodded, standing up and offering her his arm.

Maya glanced down at his arm before hesitantly taking it.

The two stopped after Robbie opened the door when they noticed a bouquet of red roses sitting off to the side of her door. Maya looked up at Robbie.

"Those weren't there when I arrived," he said, picking them. "There is no name who they are from but..."

Maya smiled as she read the card. "Josh," she breathed out, knowing instantly who would send her flowers.

Robbie nodded, watching Maya take the roses from him and into her dorm room.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya was relieved the way over wasn't awkward between and Robbie and she was able to shrug off the awkwardness she felt in her dorm room. As soon as Maya and Robbie arrived, Maya smiled when she noticed Wyatt standing by her art piece observing it. "Wyatt," she said, catching his attention as she led Robbie over and instantly greeted Wyatt with a hug.

"Hey," Wyatt greeted back as he wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful," he told her, nervously, blushing when the two pulled away. His face turning even a deeper red when he noticed the other dark hair guy watching their interaction.

"Thanks," Maya smiled, knowing Wyatt had a little crush on her but respected she had a boyfriend as Robbie continue to watch the interaction between the two before Maya turned her attention on him. "This is Robbie, he is my boyfriend's best friend from home."

Wyatt held his hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Robbie nodded. "So how do you two know each other?" he asked, curiously as he shook the other guy's hand.

"We have a couple of classes together," Maya answered causing Wyatt to nod his head, vigorously.

"Yeah, Maya and I have lots of classes together."

Robbie raised his eyebrows, before chuckling at the other guy's nervousness before out the corner of his eye he saw who had arrived. He tapped Maya's shoulder, nodding his head in their direction. Maya looked over to see a happy looking Carson and Riley. She needed to remember to ask Riley later about her relationship with Carson that was starting to bubble between the two. She needed to know everything that was going on between the two. She saw the two start to look for them before waving the two over when she caught Carson's attention and the two heading over to greet them.

"Where's Josh?" Riley asked, confused by why Maya with Robbie and some strange guy and not Josh.

"He is running a little bit late, but he should be getting here," Maya answered, before introducing Wyatt to the two before leading the group over to her masterpiece. The group admired Maya's work as she answered their questions and explained her thought process while she painted it. She went to go into more detail, but stopped mid-sentence and a huge smile coming to her face.

"Josh," she squealed at the site of Josh walking towards them carrying a bouquet of sunflowers, before running into her boyfriend's arms.

Josh caught her making sure he didn't drop her or the flowers.

"You're here."

"Of course I am. I'm sorry I'm late-"

Maya shook her head blowing off his apology, placing a quick kiss. "It's okay."

"And I got you these," he told her as the two pulled away some.

"Babe, they're beautiful" she murmured, smiling. "But you didn't have to get me these," she told him, placing another quick peck on his lips as she took the flowers. "You already sent the red roses to my dorm room that was more than enough."

Josh tilted back to look Maya in the eyes, "I didn't send you any red roses," he frowned.

Maya stared into Josh's eyes to see if he was kidding her smile slowed fading.

"Why would I send you red roses when I know sunflowers are your favorite and you secretly hate red roses?"

She shook her head, confused as to who would send her roses, before shaking it off and forcing her smile back on. "It must have been a mistake and sent to the wrong dorm room," she shrugged.

Robbie cleared his throat making the two noticed they had everyone in their little group's eyes on them.

"Sorry," Josh apologized as he led a blushing Maya over to their group before greeting the group.

"Hi, I'm Josh, Maya's boyfriend," Josh introduced himself to the unfamiliar face in their small group before Maya could, shaking the younger guy's hand.

"Wyatt."

"Wyatt is the amazing artist I was telling you about," Maya told Josh making Wyatt blush

"Yeah, they have lots of classes together," Robbie added causing Josh to raised an eyebrow.

"Oh lots?" Josh asked, faking surprised.

"Yeah lots" Robbie answered.

"Well not lots. Ju-just a few," Wyatt try to correct, nervously, as he glanced between the two guys.

Maya rolled her eyes at the look between her boyfriend and his best friend. "Stop," she told them before the two could say anything else. "They are messing with you," she tried to ease Wyatt's nerves.

"It's nice to meet you," Josh laughed. "Maya has talked a lot about your work and how good of an artist you are," he continued.

"Thanks. You too. You're a great baseball player."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you helping us comeback to win the big game was amazing."

"Thanks," Josh said again."It was-"

"Okay enough about baseball tonight is my big night," Maya interrupted the two before baseball talk took over the night. She knew all about Wyatt's obsession with baseball.

"As it should be," Josh agreed, wrapping his arm around Maya's waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Maya smiled, her eyes on Josh as she wiped her lipstick off of Josh's lips.

"Hmm, I see my family," Wyatt interrupted breaking Maya's concentration on Josh. "I better get over to them. It was nice meeting you all," he told them.

"Oh okay," Maya said turning to her friend. "Maybe I'll meet them later?"

Wyatt quickly nodded. "S-sure."

Maya smiled, "I'll see you later," she told him, causing Wyatt to blush again before he walked away.

Josh narrowed his eyes in on the boy who was walking away. He rested his hands on Maya's shoulders as he pulled her close to him, "I don't know if I like him," he murmured in her ear making a huge smile come to Maya's face. She turned in his arms.

"Someone is jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah. You. Jealous."

Josh shook his head. "I'm not jealous."

"Mmhmm," Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, "You have nothing to be jealous of. Wyatt is just a friend, He is harmless."

"Harmless you say?"

"Yes, harmless. I only have eyes for one guy."

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

"Oh I don't know...my boyfriend."

"He must be a lucky guy."

"He is."

"Yes, I am," Josh admitted, smiling, before glancing down at Maya. "And I'm a rude boyfriend," he told her causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "I haven't mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight, Gorgeous. You are stunning."

Maya smiled, "Thank you. And you look very handsome tonigh-"

"Alright you two that's enough!" Riley cut Maya off giving the two a playful glare. "Hello! There is other people in the room."

"Okay we get it," Josh laughed.

Maya rolled her eyes before placing one last quick kiss on Josh's lips and leading him back over to their friends and her art piece. The small group celebrating the blonde's hard work.

 **XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya walked back in to her dorm room with a huge smile on her face until her eyes landed on the bouquet of red roses causing her heart to drop some. She slowly walked over picking up the card.

She swallowed as she read "My Girl".

She had no clue who would send her red roses addressed "My Girl" if it wasn't Josh. She shook head before picking up the red roses and in their place placing the beautiful sunflowers Josh had gotten her before walking out of her dorm and tossing the red roses along with the card in the huge trashcan, not paying attention to her surroundings.

 **Anyone still reading this? I know it's been forever! I had this chapter almost completely finished months ago and lost 80% of the chapter and I've never been happy with the rewrite, so I'm sorry this isn't the best. I'm a little rusty but if you are still reading this and want me to continue to post it please leave me a review so I know this is still worth posting here.** **Until next timexoxo.**


End file.
